vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Up
Up ( ) é um filme norte-americano do gênero animação sendo o 10.° longa-metragem de animação produzida pelos estúdios Pixar lançada nos Estados Unidos em 29 de maio de 2009. O enredo conta as aventuras que Carl Fredericksen — um idoso viúvo que sonha em se mudar para o Paraíso das Cachoeiras, na Venezuela — enfrenta ao conhecer Russel, um garoto escoteiro amante da natureza com seu sonho de protegê-la; Muntz, o explorador difamado buscando restabelecer sua reputação; Kevin, uma ave tropical; e Dug, um golden retriever falante. É o segundo longa-metragem dirigido por Pete Docter e o décimo-primeiro filme da Disney a ser apresentado em Disney Digital 3-D. Com 292 milhões de dólares nos Estados Unidos e US$731 milhões mundialmente, o filme obteve a quarta maior bilheteria da Pixar, atrás apenas de Monsters University, Procurando Nemo e Toy Story 3. Ele recebeu 5 indicações ao Oscar e ganhou duas: Melhor Filme de Animação e Melhor Trilha-Sonora. Em 2010, tornou-se a segunda animação (depois de Beauty and the Beast) a ser indicada ao Oscar de Melhor Filme e a primeira da Pixar a fazê-lo. Sinopse Charles Muntz é um explorador que foi chamado de fraude pelos cientistas depois de levar um esqueleto de uma ave gigante encontrado no Paraíso das Cachoeiras na Venezuela. Seu objetivo é encontrar e levar para a civilização essa ave ainda viva, a fim de restabelecer sua reputação. Para isto ele se manteve na Venezuela por várias décadas procurando a ave. Carl Fredericksen, um vendedor de balões, e sua esposa Ellie, sempre tiveram um sonho: mudar-se para o Paraíso das Cachoeiras. Só que outras obrigações financeiras sempre surgiram, atrasando seu sonho, mas mesmo assim não desiste dele. Quando eles finalmente compram as passagens, Ellie morre de velhice, e Carl passa a viver sozinho como um recluso, sem nada para fazer. Com o passar dos anos a cidade cresce em volta da casa de Carl, que se recusa a vendê-la para a construção de um prédio. Depois de uma desavença com um trabalhador da construção civil, o tribunal ordena Carl a se mudar para um asilo. Ele quer manter a promessa de Ellie, e realizar o sonho de ambos, então inventa um esquema com seu velho material profissional para criar um dirigível improvisado com milhares de balões de gás, que arranca a casa fora de suas bases para sair flutuando céu afora. Russell, um escoteiro que pretende ganhar a medalha de mérito por ajudar um idoso, havia voltado para a varanda depois de ser despistado por Carl no dia anterior para procurar uma Narceja (pássaro da América do Sul, que não existe próximo da casa de Carl. Ele fez isso para livrar-se do garoto). Depois de uma forte tempestade eles aterrissam num planalto perto do Paraíso das Cachoeiras. Com o peso da casa sustentado pelos balões, os dois começam a puxar a casa, circulando o planalto para chegar ao seu destino. Mas eles precisam se apressar, pois o gás dos balões vai se acabar dentro de três dias. Enquanto caminham para as cachoeiras, Russell encontra uma ave tropical gigante e colorida, que ele pensa ser a narceja e a nomeia como Kevin (não percebendo que o pássaro na verdade é uma fêmea). Mais adiante o trio conhece Dug, um cachorro da raça golden retriever com uma coleira que permite traduzir seus pensamentos. O cão tem interesse em levar Kevin consigo para ser aceito por seus amigos. Descobrem também que seu dono é Muntz, o grande explorador difamado, seu herói de infância e também de sua esposa. Nesse momento, Carl fica muito emocionado. Mas logo ele descobre que Muntz quer aprisionar a ave, que na verdade é Kevin. Carl tenta fugir com Russell para salvar Kevin (que se fere gravemente na ocasião), então todos eles conseguem escapar com a ajuda de Dug. Não demora muito para Muntz e seus cães de caça chegarem em seu dirigível Spirit of Adventure ("Espírito de Aventura", em português) guiados por um dispositivo de rastreamento na coleira e Dug. Muntz coloca fogo na casa de Carl e captura Kevin. Carl consegue salvar sua casa do fogo e a estabelece no Paraíso das Cachoeiras, assim como Ellie sempre desejou. Ele conseguiu realizar o desejo da esposa, mas perdeu o de Russell. Ele revê o livro de aventuras de Ellie e tem lembranças de sua vida ao lado ela. No final do livro, junto com a última foto, ele encontra um agradecimento escrito por ela, que o encoraja a seguir uma nova aventura sem ela. Revigorado pelo último desejo da esposa, ele vai procurar Russell, ainda a tempo de vê-lo fugindo para tentar resgatar Kevin. Carl alivia o peso retirando seus móveis, permitindo que a casa flutue novamente até o dirigível de Muntz, e no meio do caminho ele se alegra ao descobrir que Dug estava na casa para ajudá-lo. Russell consegue entrar no dirigível através de uma janela, mas é capturado pelos cães de caça. Ele é amarrado e arremessado para fora, mas Carl o salva no último instante o mantém em casa enquanto vai com Dug atrás de Kevin. Carl e Dug distraem os cães para longe de Kevin para libertá-la e iniciar uma nova fuga. Carl e Muntz fazem um duelo (Muntz com uma espada e Carl com sua bengala) enquanto Dug é capaz de tomar a liderança da matilha dos cães, virando o novo alfa, após prender Alpha no timão do dirigível. Muntz estoura a maioria dos balões, mas Carl consegue enganá-lo para todos poderem fugir, antes de verem a casa lentamente cair à deriva. Muntz, para seu azar, escorrega e cai do dirigível enquanto tentava recapturar Kevin. Eles pilotam o Espírito de Aventura e levam Kevin de volta a seus filhotes. Carl, Russell e Dug voltam para a civilização. Dug passa a viver com Carl, e o resto dos cães encontram um novo dono. No dia de honra ao mérito, o pai de Russell não comparece, então Carl cumpre esse papel com o orgulho de entregar sua própria medalha: uma tampinha de refrigerante que Ellie lhe deu no dia que se conheceram, quando ainda eram crianças. Carl se revigorou tanto em sua aventura que decidiu tornar-se um voluntário no grupo de escoteiros, mantendo um forte vínculo com Russell, assim como um pai para o garoto. Sua casa, por sorte, pousou exatamente onde Ellie sempre desejou: sobre o Paraíso das Cachoeiras. Elenco thumb|205px|O personagem principal, Carl Fredricksen, é parcialmente baseado em [[Spencer Tracy.]] Vozes adicionais: Carlos Gesteira, Eduardo Dascar, Leonardo Serrano Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/Netflix/TV Paga/Televisão (Globo) Direção/Adaptação: Garcia Júnior Tradução: Manolo Rey Gravação: João Gabriel Farias Edição: Gustavo Andriewisky e João Gabriel Farias Direção Técnica: Carlos de la Riva Direção Operacional: Sérgio de la Riva Mixagem: Shepperton International Diretor de Criação: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Lançamento A Disney Brasil divulgou um pouco antes do final do ano de 2008 o título oficial brasileiro do filme: Up - Altas Aventuras. Além de publicar o título nacional do filme, a Disney ainda confirmou que a data de estreia do filme em todos os cinemas nacionais aconteceria no dia 4 de setembro de 2009, 3 meses após o lançamento original nos Estados Unidos. O filme estreou no topo da bilheteria brasileira, com R$3,7 milhões e um total de 347 mil espectadores. Terminou o ano com R$ de faturamento e . Em Portugal, o filme estreou em 13 de Agosto com o título Up - Altamente!, liderando o ranking com e ; mais tarde fechou 2009 como segunda maior bilheteria do ano, atrás de Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Produção thumb|Pete Docter, diretor do filme Produção Pete Docter é o veterano que dirige o longa-metragem, Peter se associou ao estúdio em 1990 — como o terceiro animador a entrar para a empresa. Junto com Lasseter e Andrew Stanton, Docter desenvolveu a história e os personagens de Toy Story (Toy Story), o primeiro longa-metragem da Pixar, do qual também foi supervisor de animação.Especial - Up --- Altas Aventuras. Página visitada em 14 de outubro de 2012. Animação Considerando que este filme foi um dos mais visuais em animação para os estúdios pioneiros da Pixar, toda a equipe de produção viajou por várias partes do mundo para descobrirem as variadas transformações no tempo, deformações em rochas e partes de gramas bem nítidas. E em um desses 'passeios de pesquisa', a equipe visitou o estado brasileiro de Roraima, para ver como funciona parte das deformações de pedras e ver por perto uma selva, que em um momento do filme, é mostrado bem visivelmente. Além disso, foram preciso vários meses de testes para se desenvolver alguma técnica para manter mais de 2 milhões de balões presos a uma casa. Para a realização de algumas cenas em que vemos nitidamente os balões de gás sobre a casa, a equipe de animação buscou compreender a relação entre vento e peso, na intenção de acertar no número de balões necessários à sustentação de uma casa como a do personagem principal. Críticas Up tem aclamação por parte da crítica profissional. Com a pontuação de 98% em base de 278 críticas, o Rotten Tomatoes chegou ao consenso: "Outra obra magistral de arte da Pixar, Up é uma aventura emocionante, divertida, sincera e impecavelmente trabalhada com humor e profundidade". Prêmios e indicações Up concorreu no Oscar (2010), sendo apenas indicado nas categorias Melhor Filme (Jonas Rivera), Melhor Roteiro Original e Melhor Edição de Som e vencendo nas categorias Melhor Filme de Animação (Pete Docter) e Melhor Trilha Sonora (Michael Giacchino). No Globo de Ouro (2010), o filme venceu nas categorias Melhor Trilha Sonora e Melhor Filme de Animação. O filme ainda ganhou o Annie Award de Melhor Direção em uma Produção de Longa-metragem e de Melhor Filme de Animação. Ligações externas * Site oficial (em inglês) * Site oficial (em português) Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2009 Categoria:Filmes da Pixar Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa